


The Future Is So Hard To Reach

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, With A Twist, it's cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Oi, come here you, cheeky!” - said Aaron with the softest voice as he stopped her running away. - “We have to show daddy your nice dress.” - he smiled as the girl started giggling in his arms. - “You know he was chewing me ear off to buy it, so it has to stay clean until he gets home, alright? No more running away.”Or...what if Aaron and Robert had a daughter? I know... I know, but I got inspired thanks to the matching outfit fan art by Jenny. Warning there's a twist.





	The Future Is So Hard To Reach

 

“Oi, come here you, cheeky!” - said Aaron with the softest voice as he stopped her running away. - “We have to show daddy your nice dress.” - he smiled as the girl started giggling in his arms. - “You know he was chewing me ear off to buy it, so it has to stay clean until he gets home, alright? No more running away.” - the little one nodded with the brightest smile and Aaron thought it was impossible to love her more than he did right then, at that very moment. Her hair was in a messy bun, which was all Aaron's doing. Ever since they had a daughter, he and Robert learned to do all the girly stuff, and he wouldn't admit it for the world but he loved it.... they both did. - "Oh god."- he chuckled as a memory came into his head - "You were so tiny, not even a day old, when your dad first got this idea into his head. He told me how cute that would be if your little dress had small flowers on it or something... he didn't say more.... nothing about matching outfits... well not at first.... then he told me his grand plan ... and I laughed in his face. I told him maybe when you're a little older, and ever since your last birthday, he's always hinting at it. At one point I thought he kidnapped you from nana Chas so you guys could go for a little shopping." - he laughed as his daughter listened to him with a slight amusement on her little face. 

 

“Daddy?” - she asked and Aaron immediately knew what she wanted to know. She was asking about Robert. About when he'll be home.

 

“He's gonna be home soon, he just had to take your brother back to his mum remember?” - he explained to her, and after she nodded he scooped her up in his arms, swinging her around a few times to keep her occupied without her trying to do something that gets her new dress dirty. It was a hard job because their daughter loved playing in the mud. It didn't matter if it was sunny, without a raindrop outside, she somehow always found a way to get herself dirty from the neck down. It also happened when they were in the house. Like last time. Robert was cooking dinner, and she wanted to help. And how could he say no to her pouting little face? Aaron just watched them for a while before he settled in the living room with Seb to watch footie. Half an hour later Robert was screaming for help because somehow the little mischief managed to pour a whole bag of flour over her head. It was a mess. Aaron never laughed so hard before. They cleaned up of course but not before they took some pictures because it had to go to the family album.

 

“I'm home.” - they heard Robert's voice as he came through the door.

 

“Daddy daddy!” - she shouted running towards him. As soon as Robert saw her, his face lit up.

 

“Hey princess, look at you. What a nice dress.” - he said picking her up and kissing her cheek. - “Daddy picked it out for you?” - he asked and she just nodded. Robert never thought he could be more in love, but his daughter proved him wrong. He loved her a little more with every passing day.

 

“D'ya like it then?” - asked Aaron as he walked over to them. - “I thought we could go out tomorrow, for a picnic.... you and her in matching clothes.” - he said biting his lip.

 

“A picnic? Really?” - he asked with a funny face to make her smile- “Do you hear that? Daddy said the P word... it must be serious.” - he said to his daughter before he started tickling her.

 

“I'm not against picnics Robert.” - replied Aaron rolling his eyes.

 

“I know... I still remember our first one. In fact... I have very fond memories from that day.” - he said winking.

 

“Okay... erm... so...” - said Aaron blushing. - “You're gonna wear that ridiculous shirt of yours?”

 

“You bought our daughter a dress so I can match with her... of course I will. You know how long I've waited for this moment?” - he asked laughing.

 

“Oh believe me I know...” - smirked Aaron, as he leaned closer to give him a kiss.

 

 

 

“Aaron.”

 

…

 

“Aaron!” - the voice was getting louder, and he could swear it was Robert's. But a minute ago he was standing in front of him with their daughter. He didn't understand what was going on. - “Aaron.... wake up, I have to go in a bit.” - he opened his eyes finally, to see Robert sitting on his bedside, with his arm slowly stroking his back.

 

“What?” - he asked in a sleepy voice before he started yawning.

 

“I have to leave in about 10 minutes, but I wanted to say good morning first.” - smiled Robert as he gave him a little peck on the lips.

 

“I had the best dream ever.” - he sighed still thinking about it.

 

“Oh yeah? Care to tell me?”

 

“I thought you had to go.”

 

“In ten minutes, yeah. Until then I have time.”

 

“It's silly...” - he said turning away so Robert couldn't see him blushing. It didn't work.

 

“Now I need to know.” - he chuckled as he turned him back – “Wha... you're blushing? What was it? Did we do something dirty?” - he asked raising his eyebrows.

 

“What? No! God, you have a one-track mind.” - he laughed as he punched his arm – “No.. erm... I dreamt that... that we had a daughter.” - he said with a smile that could light up the whole world. - “She was about 2 and I was at home with her, coz you took Seb back to Rebecca. And I bought her this dress. It was exactly like one of your ridiculous shirts... you know the ones you love so much.”

 

“The ones with floral prints on them?”

 

“Yeah. And I bought it so you can wear matching clothes.”

 

“That's... that's kinda sweet.”

 

“But it was common knowledge that she cannot wear nice dresses because she always ruined them in less than 5 minutes.” – he chuckled.

 

“Definitely your daughter then.” - smiled Robert.

 

“Oi! I can be careful.”

 

“Yeah sure... I have proof.”

 

“Okay okay, that's not the point.... anyway... then you came home and... we planned this picnic...”

 

“A picnic? And it was your idea?”

 

“No need to be so surprised.”

 

“It's just... I know you're not a fan.”

 

“Why do you think that? Dream you thought that as well.”

 

“Well, it seems like dream me and real me know you pretty well.” - he laughed – “Then what happened?”

 

“Then you woke me up so I have no idea.” - he pouted – “It was nice tho.” - he said before they both went quiet, just taking in all this information. - "You think it was because Natalie said yes?" - he asked referring to the dream.

 

"Maybe." - smiled Robert. - “It's our future.” - he said as he touched his cheek.

 

“You think?”

 

“I know.”

 

“I hope so. She was so perfect Robert.... if I could paint a picture...” - said Aaron closing his eyes.

 

“Of course she was perfect. She was ours... with a dad like you... what else she could've been?” - he said kissing him again. They both smiled into it before Robert leaned back. - “Sorry I have to go.” - he said as he took a look at his watch. - “Why don't we speak a little more about it over dinner? After I get home? Sound good? “

 

“Sounds great.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys won't kill me for this, because I know for some of you it's hard to read this when Ryan's exit is hanging above us, but I had to. It's still a cute fic I think, but given that we probably won't get to see this on screen it can be a bit sad. If it helps I place it somewhere after Natalie said yes to them, but before the big night out so around 24th April. So this all happened around that time.


End file.
